Bloononomics
Bloononomics- Bloon Economics The economics of playing Bloons TD games, and particualry BTD4, BTD4 Expansion, and BTD5, and usually just BTD5. ________________________________________________ (On this website, M$ will represent Monkey Money) Rule #1: Do not spend more than the reward. Very obvious, but people do this-Don't spend M$300 on Special Agents, so you can win a Daily Challenge that will only give you M$50. Rule #2: Ways to earn it; Early Game: Banana Farms. Farms can quickly give money even in the early rounds. It is advised that you quickly upgrade them to at least 1/0 (which is cheap so this will give you a big pay off.). Mid-Game: Monkey Village. This improves money gained from towers, and these rounds are when you should use it. They can be great when upgraded to 4/0 as well. Late Game: Supply Drop Snipers. These guys really give you lots of money in later rounds. If you do it right, you could have $10,000,000 by round 120. They are excellent, especially in free play where rounds are long enough to use it again and again. Rule #3: Money vs. Lives... In some tracks, it is important to sacrifice lives for money, or vice-versa. There are also some tracks where either strategy will work, like on Snake River, or the Archipelago. On the really easy tracks it is good to sacrifice lives for money early, to get an early boost, as those tracks are very easy and the towers can do more. Monkey Tycoon makes it better to sell towers. On tracks like the Switch, where Road Spikes and Pineapples are impractical, you need as many lives as you can get. So, in the early rounds, if you know that your defenses are weak, but you want to keep them the way they are, try placing one, and just one, pile of Road Spikes at the Switcher. This will help eliminate the rough bloons early, so you don't have to fiddle with going back and forth and back and forth with Road Spikes and Pineapples between the two ends of the track. Rule #4: The Monkey Village. Placing a Monkey Village will lower the cost of the tower and upgrades for it as long as the tower is in the Monkey Village's range. This is really good for expensive towers and upgrades as it lowers the cost of upgrades and towers by 10%. But if you plan on selling towers, do not place them in the Monkey Village's range as it lowers the sell price also. If you buy the Monkey Town upgrade it will make a pretty good payoff. Once combined with double cash, you could practically buy anything in no time! Temples for only $76500 and cheap sacrifices are excellent. Rule #5: Stages And Strategy Try to use the track to your advantage like Park Path, as it´s a long path, so use Spike Factory at the end to make lives, or Path "O" Aces on Bloontonium Lab, or Mortars on Mount Magma. Basically try to use the stage to your advantage. Rule #6: Money Efficency Try to save in-game money by not buying stuff that you don't need, especially if your defenses are good. Buying Farms is a much better investment. Rule #7: Some Worthy Towers: Dartling Guns, you control them, so if you are focusing on a group, or a MOAB, and you see some bloons heading for the exit you can pop them, unlike other towers that have to let the bloons in their range. Without them bloons can escape ultimately costing you lives. Super Monkeys are just incredible and their upgrades are incredibly powerful and are very good to have. Ninja Monkeys, because they can see Camo bloons and the upgrade Bloonjitsu with Seeking Shuriken (4/1) is a very good upgrade. Monkey Ace, it´s excellent on split tracks. Banana Farms are a must. Whether you like dartling guns or are fine hovering over the farms, its for you, with the Monkey Bank Upgrades (x/3,4) you can still use dartling guns and make money, although not as much as First Path upgrades, but it still works. But the best Farm is (4/2). The Bomb Tower. It is very good if you have it upgraded to Cluster Bloon Impact Missiles (4/2), it just causes widespread and major damage. Rule #8: Temple Sacrifices Sacrifice: Mortars (Bomb Towers still work) (Twin, Golden, Huge Blast missiles) Ice Towers (With Snap Freeze) Splash Ice Shot, Big damage to MOABs, freezes Lots of bloons Glue Gunners (With Corrosive Glue) Large Corrosive Glue Splat Shot Monkey Apprentices (With Summon Whirlwind) Tempest Tornado Super Monkey (With Super Range) Blade Blast A Temple is extremely expensive so make the most of it. Buy while near a Village for lower price.